


Chaos Chaos

by KyeAbove



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Discussion of Abortion, Friendship, Gen, Hangover, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mentions of miscarriage, Non-Binary Kuroba Kaito, One Shot, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Kaito thought if he ignored the problem, it would go away on its own.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Chaos Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever get an intrusive thought in the form of a story idea? I’m sorry. The narrative is also purposely a bit disjointed to reflect Kaito's feelings 
> 
> Kaito here is AFAB non-binary with a preference for male pronouns since that isn't touched upon in the story.

It was the third day in a row he had to leave class to throw up. He knew the professor was growing tired of his antics, likely thinking he was skipping class for no reason. It wasn’t for no reason. It was just a flu, Kaito insisted to himself in previous days. The only reason he had not gotten a doctor’s note as extra proof he was sick was because he knew deep in his unsettled gut that there were other explanations than a flu. 

Stress from his first year of college, he tried with himself, as his flu theory started to dwindle in effectiveness. It was what he also told worried friends when they asked why he was always throwing up. It was growing troublesome balancing college, his budding legal magician’s career and KID heists. It was just the stress of going into adulthood with so many secrets and not enough support. It was lessened somewhat by that he hadn’t had a KID heist since... 

Kaito threw up into the toilet with a shudding heave. Stress. It was just his body not handling stress well. 

* * *

A month ago had been his last heist. Failed heist. Horribly failed. He’d disguised as the host’s mistress, mistaking her for the man’s wife who was known to be against drinking. The mistress apparently enjoyed spiked cider, prepared at the party for her, and it was just sweet enough it took blacking out and then waking up the next morning at Hakuba’s apartment for him to even realize anything was amiss that night. 

Kaito had found out later that KID had been decreed a no-show, and Nakamori had happily proclaimed in the news that KID must have chickened out. But he was there, just drunker than he’d ever been, and too drunk to think to fight back.  
  
He’d laid there on the couch he’d apparently passed out on, one of Hakuba’s cats snuggled up to his side, for a long time, trying to process the hangover and the ache his entire body was in, and…

Kaito had started to cry as he pinned together fluttering events in his memories that he could barely see as happening at all if he’d been sober. The ache between his legs, and the _why_ was most apparent.

Upon hearing him crying, Hakuba had rushed into the room with pills and water for the headache but no way to stop the tears. Kaito had wanted to accuse Hakuba of all this, but from what he could recall of last night, Hakuba hadn’t turned up until after. _After…_

It was wise that Hakuba had brought him to his own apartment to tend to him instead of driving him home, because Kaito would have felt worse having that breakdown alone.

* * *

It was from the kindness after _the incident_ that Kaito finally admitted that Hakuba hadn’t been the worst person ever lately. If Kaito’s trace memories and Hakuba’s own account were to be seen as correct, he’d found Kaito after he’d stumbled out of the man’s bedroom, and helped clean him up at the apartment. He said he hadn’t realized Kaito’s disguise this time around since Kaito didn’t usually go as people that could put him in harm’s way, and it was an assumption that he greatly regretted. 

Hakuba seemed to think that he was at fault for not being a white knight and showing up to save Kaito before it was too late, and had been hanging around Kaito more. Now in this month later, they were almost on friendly terms. 

Kaito refused to speak of _the incident_ but they both knew something had shifted in their rivalry. Hakuba has ceased all attempts to prove to others that he was KID, and had made no attempts to pry into his personal life any longer aside from a few wellness checks. Kaito had even given him a key with the promise that Hakuba text him before entering the house. 

He was throwing up in his own bathroom this time when he got the usual text. Heaving one last time, Kaito pulled away from the toilet and grabbed his phone off the bathroom vanity. He glanced at the text and grimaced. 

> Hakuba: I’m shopping for snacks before coming over and I happened to come across a section of the store with pregnancy tests. Have you gotten your cycle yet?

Hakuba Saguru, blunt and awkward as always. And yet, it brought it all into stark undeniability, if Hakuba was bringing it up. He hadn’t had his period yet, and as he dropped his phone to throw up again, he finally admitted to himself there was a _slight_ chance this was more than stress. 

Picking himself and his phone off the floor, he wiped his chin with his sleeve and leaned against the sink, rereading the text over and over again, hands shaking as he eventually started typing a response. 

> Kuroba: Get me some. please. 

* * *

Hakuba turned up a half hour later, unlocking the door and finding Kaito curled up on a chair in his living room sipping ginger ale and looking blankly at the muted television as it played some cheery cartoon that didn’t match Kaito’s current mood. Hakuba silently placed the boxes of pregnancy tests on the coffee table and Kaito didn’t even look at him or the boxes. He did acknowledge when Hakuba offered up a chocolate bar. 

Kaito unwrapped the bar, and stared at it mournfully “...why did this have to happen to me?” Kaito whispered, half to Hakuba, and half to the universe at large. “I just wanted to bring my father’s killers to justice. I...I didn’t want this.” Kaito bit into the chocolate bar to bite back his tears. 

“Nobody can prepare for everything. This was all outside your control.”  
  
Kaito shook his head, anger at himself rising. “No! I could have done so much to stop this. I could have double checked who I was really disguising as. I could have…” Kaito’s stomach lurched, and he dropped the chocolate bar to take a swing on his ginger ale, tears threatening to fall but he’d already cried once in front of Hakuba and he didn’t want to ever do that again. 

Hakuba threw an arm around Kaito’s shoulder and pulled him close. “It’s not your fault.”  
  
“I-”  
  
“Kuroba this mess is simply a freak set of circumstances that yes, could have been avoided, but we as people are not omniscient. You had no way of knowing that this would happen.” Those fighting tears lost their fight and Kaito dived into Hakuba’s chest and cried on him. Hakuba wrapped both arms around him and allowed him to cry all he wanted.

It was only an hour later that they ended up in the bathroom. Hakuba had been kicked out while Kaito took the tests, but had been allowed back in after Kaito had set the timer on his phone. 

Kaito had ended up back on the floor, this time from anxiety and not sickness, and Hakuba had sat down beside him and once again held onto him.

“I got several brands of tests since I don’t know which ones are more accurate. I do recall there’s often chances of false negatives. Although false positives are rare.” Hakuba rattled out the fact he knew of, hoping since he wasn’t good at comforting words, helpful facts would suffice. 

“What do I do if it is positive?” Kaito started playing with his hair as he watched the numbers on his phone count down and get close to zero. 

“If you even keep it past this point, miscarriages are common in the early stages of a pregnancy, so first it's waiting out to see if it survives the less deadly stages. After that its doctors appointments and no KID heists after today.” Hakuba glanced at Kaito’s phone, looking uneasy with the passing time as much as Kaito was. “If it is positive.” 

“Then what?” Kaito couldn’t picture himself a parent, at all really. He felt a bit too young, too alone, and this hadn’t even been his plan for children. He’d figure he’d adopt if he ever did feel ready. There were plenty of orphans and lost kids, and helping out a child that was hurting appealed so much more than this. 

“If it carries to term, and isn’t stillborn, there is of course deciding its fate.” Hakuba took a deep breath. “Since I have the power to, I would make sure it goes to a good home if you choose to adopt it away. If you keep it, I will be there to make sure you don’t fumble as a parent even if we have to ask Baaya for help, because I don’t want another child in the world feeling unloved even if it isn’t the case.” 

Kaito thought of his own childhood, after his father died, and what he knew of Hakuba’s past, and agreed. In all this mess, if there was a baby, it wouldn’t go unloved. 

The timer went off, and Hakuba helped Kaito to stand. His nausea spiked, either from his sickness or his anxiety of looking, but he toughed it out and swallowed the vomit. With a shaking hand, he grabbed one of the tests. 

_Positive_. The test was positive. So were the other three. Not even one negative test to give him false hope. Kaito felt angry at himself, at _that man_ , that he even made the mistake of ever becoming Kaitou KID. 

Hakuba hugged Kaito again, and Kaito leaned in. He was pregnant. He was going to have a baby.   
  
“You won’t be alone. There’s me. And the Nakamoris if you choose to tell them.” Hakuba rested his head on top of Kaito’s own.  
  
“Thanks. I..I’m going to need time to process this.” Kaito put down the test, “Thanks for bringing me the tests.”  
  
“You’re very welcome. Now, I do believe there’s a movie to be watched and as many snacks to eat as your stomach can handle.” Hakuba pulled away, and Kaito let himself be led out of the bathroom.  
  
He snuck one last glance at the tests. They were all positive, but maybe everything would turn out okay.


End file.
